Dark Shadows...Hidden Light
by Wings of Speed
Summary: Chapter 2 Complete...someone arrives on Earth and has taken an unhealthy interest in Isabel. He means to disrupt a future that may never be...please read and review, as always, thanks!!
1. The Unraveling

Author : Wild-Melody

A/N : This will be the first chapter for this story, though the first few chapters won't really deal with the Rangers (they'll be in 'em though), they'll focus on Isabel's past, just in an attempt to acquaint you with what occurred in by gone years. I hope you enjoy this story…all the characters that were found in 'The Hardest Thing I Ever Did' will be found in here as well, with maybe a few added surprises. Guess who will be having a baby in the end!!

**__**

THE POWER RANGERS IN : 

DARK SHADOWS…HIDDEN LIGHT

Chapter 1 : The Unraveling

Isabel Bryant had tried to forget about the tragedy that had occurred when she was three, she had tried to forget about it for most of her life. Then suddenly, with the devastating quickness of a flashflood, the old memories and wounds were stirred up again and she was forced to deal with a past she had rather have left forgotten. She stared blankly out the window of her small apartment, Rocky sat next to her. He for once in his life remained quiet and allowed the young Australian woman free reign on her own thoughts.

She sighed and turned to look at him, "You wanna talk about it?" He asked as he gently pulled her into his embrace. He rested his chin against her hair and drew in a deep breath as he heard her sigh wearily to herself once more. "Might help," he coaxed.

"I-I just don't know if I'm up to it yet," she replied quietly. 

He gently kissed her forehead. "Whenever you decide your ready, I'm right here," he said just a quietly. He wasn't accustomed to acting this way, least of all with her. He'd never seen her so broken before, the life was gone from her normally bright blue eyes, instead they were lackluster and so very dull. He tightened his embrace on her and pulled her more comfortably against him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime Milady," he tried to joke, she just looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you smile…it was a lame joke."

She kissed him ever so gently on the lips. It was a brief kiss, but it was full of promise and what was to come. Then she smiled up at him, actually smiled so that it really did reach her eyes. "I know you're all worried about me…I'll be fine. Don't worry, it was just the shock of what Kim said about my sister…" she paused as she tried to regain her composure. Rocky kept quiet and listened intently. "I had always known she had died…on some level I felt it myself, I'd felt her death as if it had been on my own. I was so young then that I didn't understand what it was I was feeling…" the tears ran unchecked down her cheeks again. "If I hadn't been so stubborn…so damn bull-headed, it would've never happened and she'd still be here!"

"That's not true, you heard what Kim said. Brenda doesn't blame you so neither should you." Rocky interrupted.

"Do you really want to know what happened Rocky? Do you really want to know why it is that I blame myself for my twin sister's death?" Isabel asked, venom suddenly heavily in her voice. It wasn't directed at him though, it was directed at herself, all the anger and despair she had felt over the years for something she had convinced herself she could have stopped, somehow…anyhow.

Rocky just looked down at her, unsure if he should really answer the question or not. He just mutely nodded his head.

Isabel settled back into his embrace, "It's along story, are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked.

"Yes," came his instant reply. Maybe once he understood what had happened all those years ago he would finally understand this young woman's heart and the reason she kept pushing him away…yet at the same time she pulled him closer. It was almost like she was afraid to love someone again, like she was afraid to loose them again. He'd never let that happen…at least not by choice.

"Alright…" she said softly as her voice grew heavy with regret and her eyes became misty. "My sister and I were very close…"

{Flashback…Australia, 23 years before}

Brenda and Isabel Bryant were inseparable, where you found one, the other was not far behind. They were like most twins, thinking alike and talking alike but hated to be told they were exactly alike. They were after all, two completely different individuals, and they would let you know it. Isabel was the leader, the mastermind. It was always her way or no way at all. She did not like being second best, not at anything. She was often coming up with new ideas and subsequently always getting her twin into all sorts of trouble.

They each took it in stride though. Brenda was the quiet and reserved twin. She rather be led more than anything, but she loved her twin dearly, faults and all. Isabel was constantly finding new ways to get into trouble and Brenda was always there to back her up on the new ideas.

And it would be with one of these ideas that the two sisters would run into trouble like they had never faced before…

Debra Bryant kissed her twin daughters goodnight and turned the light off as she walked from their room. "G'Night my dears," she said quietly as she shut the door. Neither little girl stirred so Debra figured both toddlers were sound asleep…she could only wish that that were the case.

The minutes ticked by, but still neither child moved…until finally Isabel crawled from her bed and silently crept toward their bedroom door. Gently she eased it opened and glanced out into the darkened hallway of their house. Lights flickered at the other end of the hallway, where their parents were now watching a movie thinking that both of their young daughters were sound asleep.

"S'okay?" Brenda asked as she stepped up next to her sister.

Isabel quickly placed a hand over her sister's mouth. "Shh!" she shushed by putting her index finger over her own lips. "Wake Donny up." She peaked her head out the doorway again and looked at the door that was almost directly across from theirs. Their big brother Donny's room.

"Bad idea." Brenda said in a quiet voice as she too tried to peak out of the doorway but Isabel was in her way. "Move Izzy!" She cried quietly and tried to push her sister out of the way.

"Shh!" Isabel said again and quickly ducked back into the room. Gently she shut the door, making certain it wouldn't click shut so as to not alert anyone that the youngest members of the household were awake. They heard the door across the hallway open, but it didn't shut. They could hear their brother's footsteps as he sleepily walked over to the bathroom. Moments later they heard him again as he returned to his room and shut the door behind him.

Brenda grabbed for the door handle. Isabel's tiny hand shot out and grabbed her sister's quickly. "Uh-uh," she said quietly. "Don't know if he sleepy yet," she clarified once she caught the perplexed look on her sister's face.

"Oh, kay." Brenda said and smiled at her sister in understanding. "Hope he hurry and go sleepy. I bored."

"Me too. Play hide-n-go seek in the dark be fun…to bad Katty can't come over." Isabel said plaintively. They had tried earlier to get their parents to invite Kat over but her parents wanted her stay home…something about children missing further up the road. Isabel shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder what those other kids are missing." she said as she looked first at the door then over at her twin.

"Dunno, Mommy just said they missing." Brenda said.

"Maybe they lost some of their toys." Isabel said finally after debating the subject over in her mind. "We bring all our toys in?"

"Think so," Brenda said. "We find out when we go out, right?"

"Yeah." Isabel answered and both girls nodded their heads in agreement. The moments ticked by agonizingly slow for the young toddlers as they waited to make sure that their older brother was indeed a sleep again. After a few more moments of hesitation Isabel once again placed her tiny hand on the door handle and opened the door a fraction of an inch. She heard no sound so she opened it further and stuck her head out to look once again up and down the darkened hallway. Donny's door was tightly shut and their parents were still in the living room watching the television. "Coast clear," Isabel said and nodded to her sister to follow her out.

They snuck down the hallway, making sure that they kept their small bodies concealed in the darkness. The twins were indeed too bright sometimes for their own good. Isabel suddenly stopped and Brenda ran right into her back. "Wh-" Brenda began only to have Isabel place a hand quickly across her mouth.

She motioned for her sister to keep quiet and pointed to where their parents were sitting in the living room. Brenda nodded her head in understanding. They were just a few feet from the entrance into the kitchen, but all it would take was for their parents to look in their direction and it would all be over. Isabel began to inch forward, slowly as she kept her eyes glued to their parents. Brenda quietly followed her. They both knew if they got caught they'd be in a world of trouble. Maybe that was the driving force behind their little excursion, the fact that they could possibly get away with it.

Isabel reached the doorway and swiftly scrambled into the relative safety of the kitchen. Brenda wasn't far behind her. "Ready?" Isabel asked quietly.

Brenda nodded her head. The twins darted for the kitchen door. Isabel tried to quietly open the door, but it squeaked as she opened it. She froze and turned her petrified gaze toward the doorway into the living room, waiting to see one of her parents show up there. The noise from the television must have blanketed the squeak of the door for neither their mother nor father appeared at the doorway. Isabel sighed a breath of relief and opened the door the rest of the way. She and Brenda crept out of the house and into the stillness of the night.

Their yard was a large one, at least and acre and half. They had no dogs, but their parents raised horses. The barn was located further back into the darkness, beyond the hazy glow created from the lights within the house. That was the twin's first destination.

Isabel led, as always. Brenda was close on her heels, as always. "We gonna go and see the horsies?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, see if we left any of our toys out there." Isabel answered as she glanced back to look at her sister. "So they don't go missing."

Brenda nodded her head. "Good 'dea." she said as if it was the most apparent thing in the world.

One of the horses neighed as it heard their approach. "Nightwing?" Brenda asked.

"Um, don't think so, think it was Blue Moon." Isabel answered.

The horse whinnied again, then was joined in by a second one. "Think that was Nightwing." Isabel said as they neared the door into the barn. Isabel slowed her pace and looked at the foreboding barn looming before them. Suddenly she didn't feel so very brave. It looked dark and scary and she wasn't so certain she wanted to go in there anymore. "I think daddy locked the door," Isabel said even before she had tried it.

"He never lock it before," Brenda said as they came to stop just outside of the imposing door.

"Um…" Isabel's young mind was churning for a reason not to go into the large, dark structure. Another whinny came from inside, as if the horses were telling them to come in. "Horizon?" Isabel asked as she turned around to look at her sister.

"Think so," Brenda replied and wearily eyed the door, she wouldn't argue with her sister if she decided not to go in there.

"Wanna go play?" Isabel asked, anything to divert her sister from their original target.

"Yeah…sand box?"

"Nah…mommy says the kitties use it as litter box," Isabel said.

"Oh…how 'bout swing set?"

"Not allowed without mommy or daddy."

"Hide-n-seek?"

"'Kay." Isabel said and both girls darted quickly away from the dark barn. The horses neighed dejectedly, as if they had truly wanted the little girls to come in and play.

Isabel raced across the starlit yard, giggling as she turned around to look at her sister. She quickly out distanced her sister and stopped to allow Brenda to catch up with her. "Thought was gonna play hide-n-seek." Brenda complained once she had caught up with Isabel.

"How 'bout tag?" Isabel asked and proceeded to run from her sister once more. "You it!" she called and giggled once more as she watched her sister try and catch her.

Brenda ran after Isabel, who kept darting and dodging, ever eluding her. "No fair!" she cried as Isabel slowly came to a stop a few feet away from her. "You said Hide-n-seek!"

"You no fun," Isabel pouted. "You no wanna play 'cause you never catch me."

"That 'cause you run to fast," Brenda said as she edged closer to her sister. Once she was within arms length of Isabel she made a mad dash to try and catch her sister but Isabel only giggled and sprinted in the opposite direction. "No fair!" Brenda cried out.

"Is to fair!" Isabel called back all the while giggling. "You just not fast 'nough to catch me."

"You slow down," Brenda ordered.

"No," Isabel said as she stopped and watched her twin once more try and catch her. Once again she jumped and sprinted in the complete opposite her sister was lunging for her from. She heard a thump as Brenda hit the ground and lay there not moving. "You kay?" she asked as she turned a worried eye toward her sister.

Brenda didn't respond, she didn't even move.

Isabel slowly approached her sister, watching her suspiciously. "Bren?" she called. Still there was no answer. "Bren, alright?" she got closer to her fallen sister and worry began to eat at her. "Bren?" she asked again. Brenda still didn't move. Isabel stopped next to her sister, and just as she was bending down to shake her shoulder Brenda jumped up and tagged Isabel.

"Now you it!" she said gleefully and ran quickly away from her sister.

"That not fair!" Isabel called after her. She easily jogged after her sister and followed her toward the woods that bordered their property. "Wait Bren!" she called.

Brenda stopped at looked back at her, "What?" she called back.

"We not suppose to go there," Isabel answered as she pointed in the direction of the darkened woods. Scary night sounds drifted out toward them and Isabel felt a shiver work its way up her spine than back down.

"You scared?" Brenda dared.

Isabel glared at her sister. "'Course I not scared." she said defiantly.

"Then come on!" Brenda called, elated that she was for once the one in the lead.

"Um…" Isabel was still doubtful.

"Izzy chicken!" Brenda cried.

"Am not!"

"Uh-huh," Brenda shot back.

"Uh-uh."

"Are so!"

"Am not a chicken Bren!" Isabel yelled and sprinted after her sister.

They both reached the woods at the same time and both stopped at the same time. Unsure of what to do next Brenda looked over at her sister. Isabel just shrugged her shoulders. The sudden cry of an owl startled both girls and they cried out in alarm. "What that?" Brenda asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Dunno," Isabel answered and slowly began to back away from the woods. She could see eyes staring back at the both of them and she had no desire to find out what the eyes belonged to. "I think we go back that way," she said and hiked her thumb back over her shoulder indicating the house and it's relative safety.

"Yeah," was all Brenda said.

The two girls slowly turned around and started back toward the house. Both couldn't get rid of the feeling like someone was watching them…someone or something. The many eyes in the woods flashed through Isabel's mind and she had to make herself not shudder with the memory.

They heard a twig or something snap from behind them and both froze. Isabel slowly turned around to see what was there…

She saw absolutely nothing. The woods were suddenly quiet, to quiet. Isabel looked from the woods to the house and suddenly their safe haven seemed so very far away. Fear started to well in her heart. She grabbed Brenda's hand and they both started to slowly walk back toward the house. Neither could rid themselves of the feeling like something was watching them or maybe even following them.

Isabel felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a chill run its way up her spine. Again she heard a twig snap. Again she turned around and saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. The eyes had vanished in the woods, which had suddenly become deathly still.

Isabel's heart trembled in fear. She felt panic welling up in her body and the need to run roared through her mind. Her grip on Brenda's hand tightened and she gently tugged her sister to get her moving once more.

Again she heard the twig snap behind her. This time she didn't look back, instead she started making a mad dash for the house, never loosening her grip on Brenda's hand. Suddenly she heard footsteps pounding behind them and she felt her heart plummet from her chest. She felt someone grab hold of her shoulder and try to spin her around. She put on a burst of speed and continued to drag her sister along behind her.

Something suddenly wrapped itself around her legs and she fell flat on her face. She scrambled to get back up and heard Brenda scream. Isabel turned around to see what was going on and saw some tall dark man had hold of her sister. Without thinking the three-year-old little girl launched herself at her sister's assailant and bit into his thigh. The man screamed in pain and dropped Brenda then reached for Isabel.

"Run!" Isabel screamed once she realized that her sister was safe. Both girls took off in two different directions.

The man, who had been watching the girls for a while, knew which one was quicker so went after the slower one. In no time at all he had hold of Brenda again. Isabel didn't have time to do a thing before he disappeared into the woods with her twin sister. Isabel watched in horror as the stranger disappeared into the darkened woods with her best friend.

As tears started to stream down her face she turned and fled toward the house. She didn't stop screaming until the cops arrived a half hour later. Brenda was never found, nor were any of the other children that had been kidnapped. Isabel never went out alone again.

{End Flashback}

Isabel looked up at Rocky, the tears had dried up a long time ago but their coarse down her cheeks were still apparent. "So, that's what happened to Brenda. If I hadn't convinced her into going out that night she would've never been kidnapped and she'd still be here."

"Isabel, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know what was going to happen, you couldn't have known." Rocky said as he tilted her head up to look him directly in the face. "Why didn't you ever tell any of us?" He asked, then a sudden thought occurred to him. "Kat knew, didn't she?"

"Yeah, Kat knew. I asked her not to tell anyone. It was my dirty secret. It was my past and I didn't know how you guys would react to such a thing…" her voice became thick with tears once more. "I was so scared you would all think I was some kind of monster or something. I blamed myself for it and I didn't want anyone else to know about what I had done."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault." Rocky told her, gently kissing the tip of her nose.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one who's been living with all this guilt and pain."

"No, I'm not. I can help you through it though, if you'll let me." Rocky said, his eyes wondered down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but didn't think it would be right, not with the amount of pain she was feeling right at that moment. "Just let me help you Iz," he pleaded as his eyes wondered up her face to look into her eyes once more.

"I-I don't know," she said hesitantly. "I'm just so scared to relive it…I had put it all behind me, and then this happens."

"We're here for you, you know that?" Rocky asked. "I'm here for you, if you ever need me."

Isabel met his gaze and smiled at him, it was a small smile, but it was a real one non-the-less. She closed her eyes and leaned her face up to his, her lips gently touching his. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her closer against him as his lips pressed more firmly against hers. She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her, while at the same time pressing her body more intimately against his.

__

Well, what do you think of the first chapter for this story? Don't worry I'm still working on the other story too. This one just wouldn't let me alone. One story may contain spoilers for the other, just so you know since they are happening around the same time. There maybe a few days or months between what is occurring in one story as opposed to what is happening in the other, hence the possibilities of the spoilers. Well, let me know what you think, please review!! Thanks


	2. Visitors of the Mind

Disclaimer : I own nothing…like usual.

A/N : Can we say a bit far-fetched? Good, I knew we could. This chapter is just a bit weird, but it sure is going to get your curiosity going, that's a given. Hope you enjoy, and as always, REVIEW!!

**__**

THE POWER RANGERS IN : 

DARK SHADOWS…HIDDEN LIGHT

Chapter 2 : Visitors of the Mind

There was still so much about her that the others didn't know, things she didn't want to discuss. Hell, she didn't even want to think about it, it hurt too much. Kat, her best friend in the world, didn't even know and Isabel wasn't sure if she could share the secrets with her, with any of them. It had been hard enough to tell them about Brenda, her own twin sister. How could she tell them about the other secret…the far darker secret?

She recalled the phone call she had received at the Vet's office. The phone call that had turned her world upside down. _I know where Brenda is. _ Those five simple words had killed her, all over again. Wasn't it bad enough that she had had to relive events of the past, now someone had to bring up a far darker side of her past? She knew who it was, per say she knew who _he _was.

He'd haunted her dreams, hell he'd haunted her entire life, since the day he had taken Brenda away from her. Wasn't it bad enough that he'd taken Brenda, now he had to terrorize her at her place of employment? What was next, calling her at home? Just then the phone chose that moment to ring and Isabel eyed it wearily. It couldn't be, could it? Surely even he wouldn't be that sadistic…or would he?

__

Should I answer it or not? Isabel wondered to herself dully, fully expecting it to be him calling her.

Hesitantly she reached for the phone, "Hello?" she said, her voice a mere whisper. _I know where Brenda is, _echoed in her mind.

"Hey there sweetheart," it was Rocky's voice instead. She hadn't told him about the phone call she'd received. She didn't want to explain it, least of all not right now. There would be to many questions, questions she didn't feel up to answering. Though he had known that there was something bothering her, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Hi there babe," she greeted. "How are things?"

"Could ask you the same thing," he said. "How ya doing?"

She paused a moment before answering, debating if she should tell him or not. There would be to many questions…and she was scared of his reaction. What would he think if she told him about what happened all those years ago? "Ok," she finally answered. "How's Kim doing?" There was a need of a change of subject.

"They're going to release her in a few days, or so Tommy has told me." Rocky answered. 

Isabel sighed and wished that Rocky were there right now with her. She didn't like being alone, not right now at least. The slightest noise spooked her and she was constantly seeing shadows following her. It all had to be her imagination, right? Sometimes she wasn't so sure about that.

"You ok Iz?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah…" she paused, "No Rocky, I'm not. C-can you come over?"

"Now?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," she answered. "I…I really need you here."

"Sure, I really didn't have anything planned. I'm done at the dojo for now, Jason's there. I was going to go over and see Kim, but if you need me-"

"It's not that important, if you already had plans, that's ok. Go see Kim, I don't mind." Really she did, she didn't want to be alone, but she knew that Rocky had a life outside of her. He had known Kim longer than he had known her, she would expect him to go and see Kim.

"You could come with," Rocky suggested. "You know they wouldn't mind. Kat's going to be there."

__

Kat. The name rang in her head. Her best friend and she didn't even know the truth about her. The dark hideous truth…unless Donny had told her. No, her brother wouldn't have said anything.

****************************

The bright sun was eclipsed by a dark cloud, shrouding the peaceful city of Angel Grove into a darkness far darker than it had any right to be. Tommy noticed this as he walked out of the hospital, Kim was asleep at the moment and he was taking the brief reprieve as an opportunity to go home and wash up quickly. He felt like he had been living in the same cloths for the last few days, which in all truths he probably had been.

As the dark cloud completely eclipsed the sun it suddenly reminded him of something…something from days he had rather forget, more painful days anyhow. Evil laughter carried on the wind. The wind whispered against his warm skin and he felt a shiver run up the length of his body. The sinister laughter continued, growing in pitch, then suddenly it was gone. Tommy wondered if he had actually heard the laughter or if it were just his imagination playing tricks on him.

*****************************

Billy momentarily came out of his workshop and glanced up at the quickly darkening sky, he turned to look over at Aisha, "I don't recall there being anything mentioned about clouds today, do you?" He turned his troubled blue eyes back up at the sky and pondered what such phenomena could mean.

"No," Aisha said ever so quietly. "It was suppose to be sunny." A hint of laughter carried on the warm spring breeze toward the two, then just as suddenly as it had started it was gone.

******************************

Trini parked the car outside of the dojo and shut the engine off. She felt a cool wind blowing as she got out of the car and glanced up to the sky and noticed that a large, dark cloud was blanketing the sun. She paused as she was just preparing to shut the door and recalled that no one had said anything on the radio about a storm approaching. Laughter wafted on the breeze, so very softly it was barely discernable. She listened intently trying to locate exactly where it was that it was coming from, but just as suddenly it stopped.

The door to the dojo opened and Jason walked out, "Did you hear that?" she asked.

He listened momentarily then shook his head. "Didn't hear a thing," he finally said.

"Maybe it was just me then," she said.

**********************************

Kat looked in on Kim once more and held her breath, listening to the silence of the ICU area. Only the steady beeping of the various machines dared to break the silence. She watched as Kim's room darkened, the lights and other illumination glowing brightly in the sudden darkness. _What in the world? _Kat wondered to herself silently.

She glanced out of a nearby window and noticed that a large and rather angry looking storm cloud was obliterating the sun. Wind whistled just outside of the window and smashed unmercifully against the glass, as if trying to shatter it so it could gain entrance into the hospital.

Kat shuttered and wrapped her arms around herself, willing the creepy feeling to go away.

************************************

Zack was on his way to the hospital as the first raindrop fell upon his windshield. Shortly after an onslaught began and visibility quickly dropped. He couldn't see anything and watched silently as the quickly approaching storm cloud unleashed its wrath on the unsuspecting world below. It wasn't to soon thereafter that the huge cloud masked the bright sun behind it and Zack could've sworn he heard what sounded like sadistic laughter carrying on the wind.

*************************************

Tanya was cataloguing the latest relic into her database system when she heard the first clasp of thunder. She glanced out a near by window but saw nothing, "Adam?" she called.

There was no reply. "Adam?" again she tried.

Again there was no reply. "ADAM?!" she yelled.

He poked his head through the door, "Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Did you hear that thunder clap just a few moments ago?" she asked.

"No," he answered just as a flash of lightning illuminated the quickly darkening sky.

The crash of thunder that soon followed suite eerily sounded like a peal of laughter. Both Adam and Tanya shuddered as they looked at one another.

*************************************

Rocky pulled up outside of Isabel's apartment and cut the engine. He was about to get out of the truck when a gust of wind blew the door back toward him, effectively shutting it. _What the? _He wondered as he heard a loud crash of thunder and a bright streak of lightning flashed across the quickly darkening sky.

Isabel ran out toward the truck, pulling her spring jacket tightly against her body and trying to hold an umbrella up over her head. The wind was fighting her for control over the unstable construction of fabric and wire.

That's when they both heard the sinister laughter. Isabel stopped dead in her tracks and Rocky immediately dropped into a fighting crouch, his eyes darting quickly around. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, the bright streak of red, almost like a teleportation beam.

__

What the hell? Surely the latest generation of Rangers wouldn't be here…would they? What would bring them to Earth? Zedd and Rita are defeated and have been banished without the hope of ever returning to this galaxy. The Machine Empire were likewise defeated…there should be no reason for anyone of the new Rangers to come to Earth…unless it wasn't actually a Ranger, but something else…

Rocky really didn't want to think that thought through. The implications of it were to numerous to count, the possibilities he really didn't want to think about. He thought he saw the red flash of light again, but when he turned in the direction it had come from he saw nothing.

He felt someone's hand suddenly grip his upper arm and he whirled around, fully intent on laying whoever it was on their ass. All he saw was a blur of blonde as Isabel deftly evaded his punch, which should have by all rights connected with her body. Her bright blue eyes gazed into his dark ones and she smiled.

Suddenly the smile fell from her face and her whole body cringed as if she were in pain. Her hands flew up to her ears as if to block out some sound he couldn't hear. She buried her face against his chest, her body shaking as his arms automatically went around her.

__

Isabel Bryant I presume, the evil voice echoed in her mind.

She shook her head. Tears gently slipped from beneath her lowered eyelids.

__

Seems I got the wrong sister all those long years ago…I guess I'll have to remedy that mistake.

Who are you?! She cried out in despair in her mind.

__

You'll find out soon enough, once I come to finish the job.

Why?! What ever did I do to you?

Oh, not you…you're daughter.

What?! That's no possible.

Oh, it's very much possible. Your and Rocky's daughter…interesting little story there, it is. I'll be sure to tell it to you before I kill you.

What are you talking about? Rocky and I don't have a daughter.

Not yet you don't. But you will…or should I say you would. That won't happen now, not once I'm done.

WHY? Isabel screamed in her mind. There came no answer.

***********************************

Everyone was gathered around Kim's hospital bed, but their attention wasn't riveted on Kim, instead it was focused on Isabel. She was still shaking, tucked securely in Rocky's gentle embrace. "What happened?" Jason finally asked. They all knew something had happened, but Rocky refused to answer any questions until everyone was there.

Rocky looked wearily at all of the gathered concerned faces. Isabel hiccupped and drew further into his warm embrace. He tightened his hold on her…she'd told him what she had heard in her head, and frankly it scared even him. Someone was out to kill her. 

"Rocky?" Kat asked in her accented voice. She was gazing worriedly at Isabel. She was dating Isabel's older brother Donny, who was back home at Australia taking care of the family's horse farm.

"Someone…" he looked worriedly at each person, unsure of how to phrase what he himself didn't fully understand. "Someone is-"

"They got the wrong sister," Isabel said quietly. Everyone had to lean closer to hear her. "They didn't want Brenda, they wanted me."

"What?" everyone pretty much said at the same time.

"I don't understand it myself…" Isabel cried. Her gaze sought out Kim's and locked with it. "He said something about my daughter…that my daughter had wronged him. I don't understand it!" She turned around in Rocky's embrace so that she was facing him.

"What else did he say?" Kim asked, her color had started to brighten up considerably over the last few hours.

"He would explain it to me just before he killed me."

"Anything else?" Trini asked from Jason's side.

"The girl…" she paused as if she were fighting for the words. "The girl is Rocky's and my daughter." She hadn't told Rocky that before and she felt his arms stiffen around her. Everyone else wore a surprised or stunned look on their face. She looked wearily up at Rocky, hoping he wouldn't be mad that she had left that part out. 

He didn't look at her at first, avoided her gaze. He met everyone else's eyes before he would meet hers and it worried her considerably. His arms around her tightened their embrace and pulled her more forcefully against him. He lowered his lips against hers in a brief kiss and she felt her soul rejoice.

__

Maybe I could tell him the truth about Brenda after all, she thought silently to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth back against hers.

__

Ahem, 'nother cliffhanger it looks like. Truth about Brenda…hmmm, and I wonder just what that is. Oh, wait, I already know, it's all of you who don't. Sorry 'bout that, I have a tendency to forget these type of things. Well, let's see if we can get more than 2 reviews this time, can we? Please, then maybe Alhana will be in a hurry to inspire more for the upcoming chapters for both stories, since they are inherently involved with each other. Let's please her, she is still threatening and extended vacation…Catch you on the flip side!! Until next chapter…Let the Power protect you!! It's too late at night and I haven't had enough sleep yet, sorry.


End file.
